We Would if We Could
by ko torii
Summary: Sequel to You And Me And What We Could Be. Slow in coming, I know, but hopefully it'll be as well received as my other story. SessKag
1. Done & Gone

Alright! So I'm back, and with new material too! For any new readers to this story, you may want to go back and read the prequel of this story called "You and Me and What We Could Be." It may help fill in any plot gaps that I failed to notice while writing this up. Secondly, to those readers who have already read and/or reviewed my previous story thank you so much for that. Keep in mind though, that this story will be much more difficult for me to produce as I'm not in quite the same situation as I was almost half a year ago. Those times were what inspired my poetry, so this style may be different. Hopefully though...still good! As always, I have bolded the story so that you can skip the poetry if you're not big on that kind of thing in a fanfic. The story picks up only a few short hours after the last one ended.

I own diddly squat, excepting my keyboard and my poetry. So enjoy what I've put forward, k? Thanks :

Ko Torii

* * *

Bring it all back; 

That pep in my step,

The wind in my sails.

* * *

**_"_Oh...wow..._"_**

** Those were the only two, singular, non-gibberish words that Kagome could fully express for almost an hour after Sesshoumaru had left her mother's home that morning. Or more correctly; he had come that morning, and had left during the late afternoon. Her mother's constant knowing smile were absolutely lost on the poor day-dreaming woman. **

** Mrs. Higurashi had watched the couple's interaction discreetly from under the kitchen door. Her justification for this blatant case of eavesdropping; _It's what any responsible, caring mother would do._ She worried sometimes, for her daughters love life. She wanted grand babies; Souta was far too young to be nagged, and Kagome was producing less than favorable results thus far. So to see her favorite daughter in such a love sick state was cause for a celebration, even if only in her mind.  
**

Put it out in the open

Busting out from where I'd stolen it away.

** Kagome continued towards the stairs, hardly aware of anything outside of her happy, Sesshoumaru filled world. She and Sesshoumaru had another real chance at their relationship. He had finally come to her with the eyes of a man in love, and a mouth smart enough not to talk about it. For if he had tried to reason with her in any other way than how he did (by kissing her senseless) she may well have ignored him. But those eyes said so much to her.**

** With one last, "Wow_,"_ Kagome plopped onto her bed. Still clothed in the PJ's from last night and with a goofy smile slapped firmly across her face, she fell to sleep.**

* * *

Like one giant explosion, 

Flooding out in expanse,

Crashing into us.

** He was still reeling over what he'd just done. He, the proud, arrogant, cold, business tycoon, had just talked to a womans mother about how much he loved her daughter and then went on to kiss said daughter to oblivion in the living room. Any one else would have laughed in complete disbelief if he had told them. This was absolutely true though, and he was absolutely thrilled. He had finally sent his message through that thick skull of hers! He could finally be with the one woman he cared for; Kagome Higurashi. Or, if he had his way and all went well, the future Mrs. Taisho. Although she didn't know it yet, Sesshoumaru had serious, long term plans for his newest girl friend. **

This weightless feeling

From you, unto me.

**Parking his car at the garage, Sesshoumaru took the elevator to his prestigious office in the Tai Collaborative Offices. Walking at a slightly more brisk pace than usual, he went passed his secretary's desk, and into his own office. In this room, after working hours, Sesshoumaru felt at home and completely comfortable. The security videos were monitored by only himself, and that meant that no one was watching. So, allowing himself this one moment of reprieve from his cool stature, he proudly shlumped down into his cushy leather couch. Flinging his shoes to the other side of the office with little regard Sesshoumaru laid back and relaxed, with a contented look about his face. **

** He exhaled, ****_"_Soon,_" _on a sigh and drifted off.  
**

* * *

It couldn't be that easy. 

Could it?

**Back at the Higurashi household the once peaceful dreams of a woman in love had begun to morph into horrible, life-shaking nightmares. Visions of Sesshoumaru walking up to her in the work place and announcing his mistake of loving her to the world was one of the more graphic she experienced. Luckily enough though, her next nightmare took her from her resting state. A dreary image of her fifth grade, menace of a teacher ardently confessing her love for Sesshoumaru...and worse yet; him accepting it kindly. This made her start in an actual fit of coughing, brought on by nervous giggles. **

** " I'm just being paranoid," she said to the empty air. _Right?_ Leaving her last thought to wither away in her mind Kagome got up to get a drink of water.**

One big bang;

And the universe will suddenly rearrange?

Well…that's good enough for me.

** Getting up and actually walking passed the place where Sesshoumaru had confronted her with his feelings comforted her over active imagination once again. Quietly laughing to her self, Kagome went to grab a soda out of the fridge, before heading back upstairs. The chill on her arms stayed with her though, and for some reason, she just couldn't shake this feeling of horrible dread. So once again climbing into bed Kagome fell back to sleep; with a frown where a peaceful smile used to sit. **

* * *

**Dressed quite sharply, if she did say so herself, Kagome all but strutted into the Tai building. Nothing was going to keep her down today. Or at least, she really hoped not. To those standing by she looked like she was on the war path. With eyes narrowed and steps calculated, Kagome was positive that she must look beastly. All of this was due to a rather restless sleep last night. Brought on by both terrifying and...ahem...happy dreams. All in all, Kagome had only one thing on her mind at that moment, and that was making it to the coffee room with absolutely no interruptions.**

** "Coffee's a girl's best friend!" Kagome let out this statement with an unadulterated sigh of relief when she smelled what could only be a fresh pot of coffee coming from behind an unimportant door with small gold and black script across the front: **

** -BREAK ROOM- **

Give me some space.

I have a need to sort this all out.

** "So the tabloids have been lying to me all these years? I knew it! Everyone always said it was diamonds." With a smirk too sarcastic to be hidden, her friend, Miroku Hanaka, deftly moved to intercept Kagome before she could enter the heavenly place of coffee. **

** "If you don't move Miroku, great to see you again by the way, the only thing the tabloids will be writing about will be how I hid your _body!_" Barging passed the scared man Kagome swung through the push door, making sure that it hit Miroku on her way in. Practically gliding to the coffee maker Kagome reached to get herself a mug before she was cruelly diverted once again.**

** "You _really_ shouldn't do that Kagome. That's the boss' good brew right there. He never lets anyone have it. No matter how nice your legs may be--" Miroku never got to finish that statement because he was once again hit by the swinging door. Although this time it was much stronger. Sesshoumaru came through the door with a dour look on his face, a look which was solely pointed in Miroku's direction. **

Call it OCD if you have to,

But it's the gospel truth.

Let me go so I can hold on.

** "The lech was right on one point only, that I would most definitely _not_ be sharing this coffee with anyone." Unknowingly slighting Kagome's pride at this, Sesshoumaru went to lean above her to reach his own mug. Leaning in towards her minutely his mouth brushed against her ear as she stood rigid.**

** "A lovely morning is it not? Perhaps you would better enjoy it when paired with the view from my office?" In a whisper so sinful that only Sesshoumaru could possibly posses; these words were spoken. Kagome gave off a small shiver and then turned to him in a rebellious, though similarly whispering, way.**

**"_Perhaps_ that is true, _sir_. But I really think I would much rather have _my _coffee." Quickly snatching Sesshoumaru's coffee for herself she composedly shot through the break room door and back into the growing throng of arriving business peoples. This left Miroku still recovering on the floor, nursing a rather unfitting black eye, and Sesshoumaru simmering in barely contained anger at the audacity of his woman. Sure they were together now, yes, he may even love her, but there was no way in Hell she could take his coffee. That was crossing a seriously obvious, dark, fat line. **

* * *

Hanging on by a thread. 

Wanting to hold on tight and never let go.

Then you'd come running through.

I really never had you pinned as the type,

To go running with scissors.

**Sesshoumaru, after getting a second cup of his precious coffee for himself, managed to glide into his office at a prompt, but respectable 7:15 in the morning. To see Kagome trying to get rid of a nasty coffee stain on her blouse just gave him that extra glow of contentment. Oh yes, even his famous Brazilian coffee had a temper, and she had provoked it. It wasn't that Sesshoumaru took any pleasure in her pain, per say, just that this early in the morning caused certain parts of the brain to shut down. Such as the part that housed common decency. _My perfectly wonderful day, topped of by a perfectly contented sleep was beginning to go sour at such an early hour, all caused by one small, feisty woman sitting at her desk outside of my office. And wonderful...now I'm starting to rhyme..._**

**With a disgruntled noise Sesshoumaru rose once again and made his way to speak with his lovely secretary. _Let the games begin._  
**

* * *

**While looking for all the world like he was walking with purpose to the elevator area Kagome's _wonderful_ boss came to an abrupt stop by her desk. Thinking that he, of course, would be coming to apologize for his rude behavior over the coffee Kagome greeted him levelly with a quiet, "Sir." To her shock however, she received a completely different greeting. **

**"Miss Higurashi, I would greatly prefer it if my staff did not represent my prestigious company while sporting large brown stains on their shirts. It makes business that much easier for me, you see."**

You've done it now, boy.

Got me spinning through the air.

**Barely able to hold in her cutting reply Kagome simply picked up her, previously Sesshoumaru's, mug and smiled a devious smile. In a move slicker that butter, Kagome got up and 'tripped' towards her boss, and boyfriend.**

**"Oh sir! I think the brown spots might be contagious! You have one too now. Oh think how bad it'll be for business!" With the corniest face of horror she could command Kagome played her part.**

**"Maybe you should stay _away_ from me for a while, unless you'd rather 'catch' more...?" Sesshoumaru, still clearly in shock over her audacity, had yet to reply. Catching on to her veiled threat of more coffee stains in his future should he tempt fate, Sesshoumaru nodded rigidly and did an about face back towards his office. Luckily he had one advantage that she did not; a closet filled with extra shirts built specifically for times like this. For angry, silly secretaries! **

Wonder if someone will catch me?

When I land will you even be there?

Sad, I know, that I think of you in these moments still.

* * *

That look in your eyes 

Just wasn't meant for me.

I think it just took time for you to see.

That you'd never be happy with me.

I'll be alright…I guess…I suppose.

* * *

**With a long suffering sigh Kagome sat back down to work. Pulling on her sweater, although it was perfectly temperate in the office, she attempted to cover the offensive stain. That coffee was darn hot! She'd learned her lesson; _Don't go near the coffee, unless you're looking to get burned!_**

Oh, Heaven help me, you're beautiful.

No lies; inside an out.

So why,

Why can't you let me in?

**There was just one thing troubling Kagome, all through her morning shift. Why? Why had Sesshoumaru been so upset this morning about the coffee? It wasn't like she had stolen the entire pot from him, just one glass. What she was failing to comprehend was that Sesshoumaru didn't mind, simply that he preferred she'd ask. However, for this, Sesshoumaru was to blame. For her never took the time to tell anyone about this fact, let alone her of all people. It was up to her to figure him out, he thought, if she loves him she could do it. To most people this would be an odd and assuming estimation, but for the business cut throat that Sesshoumaru was, it was simply common sense. **

Catch me when I'm falling.

* * *

**A few hours later the sounds of two rings go through the air before a click and and a cheery greeting also come forth.**

**"Good Morning! This is Tai Collaborative, CEO Sesshoumaru Taisho's office. This is Kagome Higurashi speaking. How may I help you? **

**"Good Morning there! This is Sesshoumaru's father, is my son around?"**

**"Not at the moment sir, your son is about half way through his mid week meeting. Can I take a message for you? I'll be sure to give it to him first thing when he comes back."**

Jingle jangle.

It shimmers in the light.

**"Oh, that would be fine I suppose. Just let him know that I was calling about his wedding arrangements. He needs to pick out a ring by Tuesday." Kagome had paused in her diligent writings upon an innocent post-it note. Her pen had begun stabbing and searching through to other layers.  
**

**"...Uhh...oh! Yes sir, F-Find a ring by T-Tuesday...I-I'll tell him first thing when he gets back, sir." Her anger was almost tangible, thankfully, over the phone, Mr. Taisho II could not hear it beyond her few stutters. **

What a quiet injury…

Blood's invisible.

The pain's still there.

* * *

**"Thank you. That will be all."**

**"Alright, have a good day sir." With a false cheery voice and a smothered sigh Kagome hung up the phone. Getting up she turned and slammed her evil post-it note onto Sesshoumaru's office door and sprinted to the ladies room. **

So run, run, run. 

As fast as I can.

Don't catch me,

I fell down; crashing past.

You missed your chances.

* * *

That look in your eyes 

Just wasn't meant for me.

I think it just took time for you to see.

That you'd never be happy with me.

I'll be alright…I guess…I suppose.

* * *

**Kagome had circled back to her desk momentarily to grab her purse. Although it would be extremely unprofessional, especially since it was her fist day back, she just had to head home. She couldn't stop crying and she felt like a fool over it. So the love of her life, a man she had just started to trust, was getting married to someone else? There was no other alternative, Mr. Taisho had been clear; his son had to pick out a ring. _A ring!_ Unfortunately she had returned to her desk right as Sesshoumaru was coming out of her conference. He had seen her going back to the elevator area, but had dismissed it as going to her break. **

Door's closing.

Going up, or going down?

**By the time he had seen the hasty, ripped up note on she had left on his door, the elevator doors were beginning to close. Yelling her name for all he was worth Sesshoumaru ran at the elevators, hoping that he could make it in time. Kagome was obviously pressing the 'Door Close' button with fervor. So he was steadily losing hope. That hallway never looked so long to him as it had at that moment.**

I've got a one way ticket,

To absolutely anywhere but here.

Hopefully no one can find me there.

**In a stunningly clicheé show of dramatic flair, Sesshoumaru slammed into and slid slowly down the unyielding metal doors. Kagome had gone, without even leaving time for him to dredge up a small explanation. Although, on some small level, he couldn't blame her. She probably felt very betrayed. The fact of the matter was, that no matter what she thought, she had taken it in a horribly wrong way. **

* * *

Sweetly liberating my heart. 

Would be killing my life.

Letting go I've done.

But giving up?

I'm not quite sure how.

**Not quite willing to let her get away that easily, Sesshoumaru picked up his personal cell phone and dialed her number. After dialing and dialing, for what seemed like hours, all Sesshoumaru got was her voice mail. Leaving a vague yet apparently loving message he dialed again, only this time he received an immediate response. Her phone had been turned off. After banging his head several times on his desk, the poor dejected man gave in and called Jaken.**

**"Jaken, I'm going to need some scotch."**

**After hanging up after the quick order Sesshoumaru settled himself in for an anxious night. He would try again tomorrow, maybe even call in Sango for aid. For now he'd let her cool off. **

* * *

So shut the hell up! 

I'm not finished with you yet.

No way, can I stop now.

Too much is resting, pushing, on me.

I won't be afraid of you.

* * *

That look in your eyes 

Just wasn't meant for me.

I think it just took time for you to see.

That you'd never be happy with me.

I'll be alright…I guess…I suppose.

* * *

We were perfect. 

Perfectly dysfunctional.

That was enough for me.

Now though, I've simply had enough.

Trying to make you see.

* * *

Now we're broken. 

And that's how it will stay.

Pay attention idiot!

I'm only telling you this, once.

Once I've done; I'm gone.

* * *

That look in your eyes 

Just wasn't meant for me.

I think it just took time for you to see.

That you'd never be happy with me.

I'll be alright…I guess…I suppose.

* * *

I'm only telling you this, once. 

Once I've done; I'm gone.

* * *

Okay, so I know it's not the happiest way to begin a story...buuuut...I felt that it was the way to go. So I hope you'll stay tuned for the next chapter! Review if you have the time :) 

As always reverently yours,

Ko Torii


	2. Calico

Disclaimer: If the train of the stuff I own is coming from the north at 50 mph and the train of what I don't own is coming from the south at 100 mph when will they collide? The answer: Never. Because that ladies and gentlemen is called "sharing" and that is copyright infringement! :P

AN: I reference Scotty Doesn't Know in here...I'm not using the lyrics from it though. Just in case you haven't heard it: I recommend it. Alrighty!! Here is chapter two_ Calico_, please enjoy it!

* * *

** Why did he keep calling her? Over and over; he just kept trying! Kagome couldn't see the point in it, there really wasn't anything more to be said between them. As far as she could tell he just wanted someone on the side of whoever his fiance was. Like a never ending 'last night of being a bachelor celebration', or something. There was a snow ball's chance in hell that she was going to pick up that phone though, because she didn't need or want to actually hear him say it out load. No sir, she would still have her pride after all of this was over. She wasn't going to be the "mistress." She had morals! She had rights! She had integrity! She had...a really awful ring tone...? "Scotty Doesn't Know" kept playing every single time Sesshoumaru called her. A song about hidden affairs...it was so ironic that Kagome couldn't help the bitter laugh that came out of her mouth. So, with one hand on the wheel, Kagome leaned over to her purse in front of the passenger seat and fished around for her cell phone.  
**

**Bitterness...what a helpful feeling. At this moment, it was all that was keeping her from bursting out and crying for hours. Endless bawling is generally hugely inconvenient while driving. It sort of reminded her of an old rule her mother came up when Kagome was in high school, and severely over dramatic. "Please keep hands, arms and emotional meltdowns under control until the vehicle has come to a full and complete stop." **

** After finally locating the device of her current frustration she flipped open the cover and jabbed the End button angrily. The evil techno remix of "Scotty Doesn't Know," died in mid chorus (much to her happiness). Her phone had a little Hello Kitty dangle on it that for some reason just seemed like a little ray of sunshine. How could anyone not smile with a cute little cat smiling back at them? After swerving to narrowly avoid the oncoming traffic she had drifted toward, Kagome made an abrupt left turn. **

** She had been driving for a solid thirty minutes until she finally made it to her old neighborhood. There are times in every girls life when she just wants to go home and have her mother make it all better. Unfortunately for Kagome, that had been happening quite often as of late. **

* * *

There are times when I feel so hollow.

I know there are times when life's hard to swallow.

So I pull up a chair,

Out in the middle of no where,

And I wallow.

Deep in my soul I feel so hollow.

* * *

** Kagome finally pulled into the familiar driveway of her childhood home and put her car into park. Overlapping her arms on top of the steering wheel, she leaned her head upon them wearily. The peace that you can find just sitting in such a familiar area is so overwhelming and comforting that, for a moment, Kagome could almost say she felt at peace. With one last deep breath to stave of the onslaught of tears that waited behind her eyes she lifted herself out of the car and walked towards the large stairwell. Making quick work of the walk, that to anyone outside of her family would look like an insurmountable challenge, she knocked twice on the screen door.**

**"One moment! I'll be right there."**

** Kagome could hear the water sloshing in the sink. It would be reasonable to assume that her mother had been washing the dishes and was frantically trying to find a towel to dry her hands with and a mirror to fix her hair in front of. No matter what, her mother always preferred to be presentable. When her mother had come around the turn into the front entry Kagome called out to her solemnly.**

**"Hello Mama. How were the tourists today?"**

**"Why they were fine dear. Why don't you come on inside?"**

** Suddenly realising that she had acted like a guest, instead of the family she indeed was, Kagome reached forward and grabbed the screen door's handle. She stepped inside and kicked off her shoes on the the mat of to one side. Kagome then looked back at her mother who had been studying her curiously. **

**"Kagome has something happened? What's wrong?"**

** There it was. Kagome had finally reached her breaking point the moment those worry-filled eyes turned to her own. She feel to her knees in front of her mother and rested her head on her mother's stomach and let the tears come. Her bag ended up a few feet away from her on the floor, a few things spilling out in her haste. Her mother gently wrapped her distraught daughter in a sort of hunched embrace. They stayed like that for some time.**

** When Kagome's breathing started to regulate her mother put pressure under her arms. Understanding what her mother wanted, Kagome stood in front of her. Still holding onto each other, they slowly and silently made their way up the stairs and into Kagome's room. With a soft click the door closed behind them.**

* * *

Something's left me empty.

Or possibly someone, it don't matter to me.

So I feel around in life like I'm blind,

And I can just find your face; oh so kind.

It sits strangely

Almost as if it's not meant to be.

* * *

** Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru is in his office still, and nursing a bottle of the scotch Jaken brought up for him. Or to be perfectly accurate, then second bottle that Jaken's brought. His tie was abandoned somewhere in the area of the trash can and his shoes were sitting haphazardly beside his large filing cabinet on the other side of the room. One previously full glass bottle was laying by the door waiting to be recycled the next day by the morning clean-up crew. Similarly to all of these inanimate things, Sesshoumaru was motionless. His face was set in an expression of anguish and confusion; his eyes were glossy and focused on nothing in particular while his forehead was scrunched down, blemishing his usually calm appearance. It had officially been three hours since 'it' happened. 'It,' being the strangest and most painful misunderstanding yet, in his topsy-turvy relationship with a one, Kagome Higurashi. That girl was sometimes just too thick headed for her own good. **

** She was just so frustratingly mistrusting yet open at the same time! It didn't make sense, but there it was! He was Sesshoumaru, he should be able to make sense of the situation and then make everything turn out better for him in the end. Unfortunately though, Sesshoumaru can't "win," in this scenario because he is playing against the woman he cares for.**

** But then again how much can you for care for a woman who thinks you're a horrible, heart breaking, man slut? Her words, not his. She apparently had the spare time to change her voice mailbox message to, "Hi, this is Kagome Higurashi's phone. If you are not a horrible, disgusting blah blah heart breaking blah blah man slut blah blah please leave your name and number after the beep. Bye!" Humorously enough he could hear her mother in the background scolding her immaturity and about how 'her anger wasn't going to help the situation.'  
**

* * *

So I pull up a chair,

Out in the middle of no where,

And I wallow.

* * *

** He had taken all the steps that he knew of to get in contact with her and tell her what was actually going on. That still didn't change anything. She officially hated him for existing as far as he knew, and there just wasn't anything left to work off of to get her back. The pain he felt at this realization was burning through him quickly. Eating through his last reserves of emotion and energy. Slumping back into his seat with a freshly capped off glass, Sesshoumaru's final thought was, "I should call father tomorrow and cancel that appointment with Tiffany's."**

* * *

I'm missing something needed;

A source of compassion, if I'm to be candid.

So I went out: I went out shoppin',

And when I came back I'd a cute lil' kitten.

The seeds of tender care had been planted.

All the soul I had left had almost decanted.

* * *

**Early the next day Kagome's mother could be heard milling about in the kitchen; washing those dishes she couldn't finish yesterday afternoon. The early morning weather was predicting a sunshiny weekend coming and a nice warm weather front coming in from the east. An odd contrast to the current feeling of foreboding in the air. **

** The loud pounding of Kagome hopping down the stairs interrupted the mellow quiet. After the rather tumultuous night she'd had, Kagome seemed to have woken as fresh as a daisy. With a quirked eyebrow and a dripping bowl in her hands Mrs. Higurashi turned to her eldest child.**

**"What put you in such a bouncy mood this morning? Did Sesshoumaru call last night after I left?"**

**"Oh he was calling on and off all of yesterday! I'm actually a little surprised he hasn't phoned here yet, he probably thinks I'm at Sango's house. Anyhow, I realized that today he hasn't tried to call me once!"**

**"...And _that _****is what that big smile on your face is for?" Mrs. Higurashi looked on with pity in her eyes as Kagome chugged down some of her cereal.**

**"Of course! Don't you get what it _means_? It means that he's given up, and things can _finally_ go back to normal!"**

**"But I thought...oh Kagome I'm so confused. What is it you want from Sesshoumaru right now?"**

**"Want from him? I just want him to be as far as possible from me!"**

**"I see..."**

**"Well, I'm off! I'm going shopping with Sango, see you later Mama."**

**Without another word Kagome left the house still appearing to have the great mood she started out with that morning. Behind her she left a befuddled mother and a fat cat whom she had forgotten to feed in her haste to escape her mother's third degree. Her fragile smile couldn't handle any stress right now. **

* * *

But happiness flies fast.

Just a few moments, how could they last?

So I sit in my sad, little chair.

The only difference is now there's a cat there.

On occasion I sit there aghast,

'Cause it sits there 'till mornin' and then moves past.

* * *

**Mrs. Higurashi sank down into one of the chairs sitting around the kitchen table. The bowl and towel fell to her lap, leaving a small wet patch on her checkered apron. She sat there for several moments, unmoving, only blinking. Then she abruptly stood up and pushed the chair back under the table. Her daughter was being extremely foolish, and that only ever lead to useless meandering and nothing getting done. Being the efficient woman she was, she decided that hiding a few things from her daughter was the smartest decision at the moment. After placing the final bowl in its place within the cabinet Mrs Higurashi went into the living room and opened the drawer beneath the phone. After observing the note she quickly replaced it into her pocket and then dialed the number that it held. After a moment's hesitation she replied to the woman on the other end and said,**

**"Hello, this is Mrs. Higurashi, I need to speak with Mr. Taisho...Yes...He should be expecting my call."**

* * *

So I'm sittin' in this little chair,

With a small fleece blanket pulled all up to there,

And I feel less hollow.

Does it matter, or help, at all that I wallow?

Or will it hurt me?

Or will it call me out?

-

There's nothin' wrong with me.

It's a problem with life expectancy.

Seems so long…so far

…

So unnecess'ry.

* * *

**Over the next few days Kagome continued to act as though her world was made up of sunshine and rainbows. She would spend time helping her family during the afternoon and the evenings having a blast with her friends. She even started up at her new job at the local web cafe a day ago. What know one actually saw was her sadness. The deep and overwhelming emptiness that threatened to consume her at every moment of every hour in the day. At night she would sit up; unable to sleep or dream. She would sit and stare at the singular picture she had of Sesshoumaru Taisho and herself together. It was one her mother had apparently taken without her or Sesshoumaru...no...Mr. Taisho noticing. They were scrutinizing each other intensely, as if trying to figure out how the other functioned. Every night she would sit there and stare out in self pity and distrust of the world. In the morning she would rise and cover up her dark circle with foundation and concealer. If anyone noticed anything, they never mentioned it. This helped to bolster Kagome's confidence. She had been broken, and nothing could fix it. **

* * *

What can a little wooden girl do?

How can I function without you?

Now I feel so hollow inside.

I'm sitting here; willing to suck up my pride.

Just to miss you.

Only if to see that my fears are true.

* * *

**She just felt so..._used. _She had no feelings left in her, but somehow...somehow that man could still pull her strings. She saw him cross the street and go into her ex-favorite coffee shop. She had just decided to go back to frequenting the place. She thought she would have to be strong enough by now, it had almost been two weeks! Two weeks should be enough to get over someone who doesn't care about you, right? Apparently not in Kagome's case. He just appeared out of nowhere. All of the strength that Kagome had managed to gather in the past weeks had flown the coop in that one instant. Quickly diving into a nearby book store Kagome decided to wait a few minutes before exiting and heading back downtown for coffee. Or maybe she might skip it all together, today seemed like a nice day to be inside to her.  
**

**It was a partly cloudy day with a high of 70. **

**She quickly dashed by the window of the coffee shop to see if he was still there. Every time someone brushed past her to enter she could hear the slight tinkling sound of the entrance bell. It was such a light sound for such a dark moment in her life! Here she was skulking around a coffee house, no less. Then she saw him, he was where he always seemed to be. He didn't even look any different. Her friends had finally noticed something was wrong when the concealer wore off in the rain one night. So if she showed signs of pain, why didn't he? Did he really not care? Kagome's mind went into a downward spiral of "What if's" and "Why not's" that did absolutely nothing for her self esteem until Sesshoumaru finally looked up. It seemed he honed right in on her figure within the crowd outside on the sidewalk because they quickly made eye contact. It was quickly broken when Sesshoumaru turned to a woman next to him and gave a small smile. The woman chose that moment to lean down and give Sesshoumaru a peck on the cheek. She looked young, and possibly wealthy. With her eyes brimming with tears, Kagome turned and finally made to go back home. She had seen enough.**

* * *

So I pull up a chair,

Out in the middle of nowhere,

And I wallow.

…

Hoping you'll follow.

* * *

**"Long time, no see Sesshoumaru!"**

**Sesshoumaru gave a sharp grimace when he heard the tones of the approaching woman and could not halt her downward swoop. He knew what this must look like to Kagome.  
**

**"Hello Kagura."**

* * *

AN: Oh snap that's the end of the chapter. I'm sleepy so I'm not gonna be able to finish editing this. But I really wanted to get this out tonight. SO...I will do that tomorrow, but there you go!

* * *


	3. Any Takers?

Sorry for the delay, but all of my info for my writing is a few states away from me at the moment. I will try and work on this story as soon as possible.

Thank you for your patience.


End file.
